


Sunday Night

by Skybloodfox



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday night, not a villian in sight, the Spiders all alone and the Dead doth watch</p><p>or</p><p>Spiderman jacks off while thinking dirty thoughts about a certain merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or Deadpool. They belong to the folks at Marvel who have a lot more money than me.

Sunday Night

For once in Peter Parker’s Superhero life, he was glad every villain and Supervillan alike was taking the week off. Seriously. There were no rumours of a man-sized crocodile lurking in the sewers, no tweets of Green Goblins roaming the skies, no freaky Youtube videos of a man with mechanical octopus arms, and no otherworldly threats against Spiderman or the city.

It was wonderful.

He was finally able to get some much needed sleep, catch up on his mounting pile of homework plus apply for the colleges and university scholarships, and help Aunt May around the house. It felt wonderful and he really couldn’t ask for more except…

Except no Deadpool.

Not a text, not a snapchat of Wade stroking his erection, or a sexy phone call describing all the things Wade was planning on doing to him when he got back. It was like a radio blackout and Peter hoped wherever Wade was he was safe.

Still, that didn’t mean Peter wasn’t horny.

Just the thought of Wade’s cock made Peter blush under his mask. He was perched on top of one of the taller buildings far away from the eyesight people so they wouldn’t notice…

Biting his lip, Peter stepped away from his perch on the edge of the building and pressed his back against cool of the building. He took a deep breath, thinking of Wade, of his lips on his neck, holding so tight onto his hips Wade left bruises that took days to fade away. Peter craned his neck, looking around the building. Nobody would see him there, well, unless they were using binoculars and he was partially hidden by the shadows so…

Peter closed his eyes and pushed the bottom of his mask up over his mouth, biting his bottom lip and imaging Wade pressing him against the wall, nipping and licking his lips. He hugged himself at first, imaging it was Wade holding him close. He missed that warmth, the height, the weight of Wade pressed against. Peter licked his lip, sliding his hand under his shirt and frowned. Too tight. Damn it. Frowning Peter instead shrugged his shoulder and pushed his hand into his pants, gripping his hardening cock. Wade had been pleading for him to this recently, to jack off in costume while on top of a building in public. Wade had this obsession about trying to have sex in public and well, Peter thought maybe Wade was starting to rub off on him. Speaking of rubbing off on him…

Peter groaned as his cock hardened in his hands, pushing painfully against the tight materials. He turned his head, wishing Wade was with him, wishing Wade would hold him against the wall and shove his thigh between his legs so Peter could grind against his thigh while Wade kissed him, drowning out his moans and cries.

Peter could feel the wetness of his precum and whimpered. He knew it had been a while, maybe too long since he and Wade had some time together without being interrupted, but was he really going to come so soon? Just thinking of Wade, and his mouth sucking his cock on his knees, holding him still, unable to thrust into his mouth—

“Ahhh, ahhh,” Peter panted, rocking his hips faster into his hand, stroking harder wishing he could cup his balls to try and ease some of the tension in his body. He let his mouth fall open as he imagined Wade getting him to the very peak of orgasm before stopping and spinning him around, holding him against the wall and spitting on his hand before fingering his entrance. He could feel Wade’s hand on his waist, holding him steady as Wade fucked him with his fingers, stretching him before having Peter spit on his hand and stroke Wade’s cock, coating it. It was a down and dirty fuck and Peter gripped his cock harder, frantically thrusting into his fist as the mental image of Wade holding him against the wall and then pushing his cock in, grunting into his ear, biting his ear lobe to hold back his own cries—

“Wade!” Peter called, mouth falling slack as he came, pumping his cock as he came, coating his gloved fingers and the inside of his pants with his cum. He continued, only stopping as his cock finally softened. He pulled his hand from his pants, and examined the sticky white stringed between his fingers. Peter brought them to his lips, licking the cum off as he caught his breath, wishing it was Wade’s and Wade would pet his hair, telling him what a good cocksucker he was.

When his hand was clean, Peter squirmed in his suite, frowning. Crap, now he needed to get home and change but it was fairly late and most of the villains didn’t attack after two am so maybe tonight would be another calm night. Peter sincerely hoped that was the cause, he thought as he flipped his mask back down and pushed off of the buildings wall, striding to the edge and overlooking the city. He needed to get home and change and maybe send a text to Wade telling him to come home. Yeah, he’d do that after his shower. Peter decided as he jumped off the buildings edge, webbing a path to home.

~~

Deadpool looked up from his binoculars, his erection painfully hard. He had watched Spidey, had been watching Spidey all week long as he went from rooftop to rooftop and he was glad he had. Wade suspected that if Peter felt safe, felt comfortable enough, he’d jack off given the right circumstances and boy was he right. Fuck was he glad he had seen that. When he saw Peter’s licking his lips, he wanted to race over and kiss him and leave him senseless. But he hadn’t, he had stayed and watched and now he had one of the worst erections of his entire life. His phone vibrated, alerting him of a text message. He picked it up, seeing a message from Peter standing in front of a mirror with his hands webbed together and the message ‘come save me?’ below it.

Deadpool grinned, putting the phone away as he stood up.

If all it took for Peter to feel confident enough to jack off in public was a week free of villains, then Deadpool had absolutely no problem paying off the Supervillans to take a week off again.

END.


End file.
